


Выпускная работа Гомеса Аддамса

by Margarido



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Гомес пишет выпускную работу. Мортиша и Вещь помогают. А Итт - просто профессор университета.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams





	Выпускная работа Гомеса Аддамса

Мортиша недовольно наклонила зонтик. Яркое весеннее солнце слепило глаза и раздражало кожу. От жары кружилась голова, создавая непередаваемое ощущение хаотичного движения окружающего мира. Она уже около часа сидела на лавочке перед университетом, ожидая Гомеса. Как раз через неделю у него должен был состояться последний экзамен, а через три – защита выпускной работы, над которой он корпел уже полгода с перерывом на их свадьбу. Даже медовый месяц был отложен до промозглого ноября, что чрезмерно радовало Мортишу.

Она уныло оглядела здание. Как по команде, в окне третьего этажа отодвинулась занавеска, и показался муж. Он поймал ее взгляд, широко улыбнулся, махнул рукой и тут же исчез. Ну, все ясно: сидит у руководителя, вернется с перечерканным и рассыпанным томом диплома. Уже в пятый раз мистер Рендалл швырял его работу об стенку, потом заставлял собирать, исписывал каждую страницу красной пастой и отправлял править.

Трава на лужайке отливала отвратительной изумрудной зеленью. На ней сидела группка студентов, бурно обсуждавшая предстоящие экзамены. Мортише от их болтовни хотелось как минимум спрятаться. Неужели молодое поколение <i>так</i> воспитывают? Неужели можно быть такими яркими, шумными, шебутными? Она развернула зонтик, прикрываясь и от них, и от солнца.

– Миссис Аддамс? Мортиша? – из-за угла вынырнул кузен Итт. При его появлении стайка студентов как-то странно содрогнулась, хихикнула и рассеялась. Осталась только бледная рыжеволосая девушка в полосатых чулках, которая, не отрываясь, смотрела на Итта Аддамса ясными серыми глазами, густо подведенными черным карандашом.

– Кузен Итт! – Тиш едва не бросилась ему на шею. – А что ты тут делаешь? Ты же должен быть в Осло…

– Приехал в рамках участия в симпозиуме по формированию стратегий развития региональных нефтегазовых комплексов.

Пока он выговаривал тему сипозиума, Мортиша только хмурила брови и старательно кивала, а затем спросила:

– Как забавно. А про что доклад?

– Про использование модели структурирования информации в процессе разработки…

– Модели структурирования? – прервала Мортиша. – Ты опять будешь противоречить Портеру?

– А как же! Его модель – просто чушь, необъективная и поверхностная.

– Это точно. Я всегда говорила, что он мыслит какими-то общими словами, пытается угодить всем отраслям сразу, а так нельзя, – Мортиша поцокала языком.

– Да-да-да… Кстати, как дела у Гомеса? Сдается мне, Рендалл опять не примет его работу…

– Вот и мне это сдается, – сокрушенно покачала головой Мортиша.

– Ну, в любом случае, мое предложение о помощи – в силе.

– В любом случае, Гомес ее не примет… Но спасибо, кузен Итт.

Гомес Аддамс почти печально (почти – ибо печаль в принципе была чужда его натуре) вышел из кабинета научного руководителя. Казалось, Рендалл даже готов был швырнуть вслед своему «ученику» карандашницей или массивным пресс-папье из бронзы. Да, последним определенно лучше: может, в голову попадет, и хоть что-то в ней задержится?

Разваливающийся талмуд выпускной работы был частично порван, частично – испещрен кроваво-красными замечаниями. Честно говоря, будь воля Рендалла, эти красные чернила состояли бы из крови самого юного Аддамса. Профессор менеджмента никак не мог взять в толк: на всех практиках, на всех стажировках Аддамс оказывался в числе самых лучших, самых успешных студентов, а вот его теоретические работы и даже простое описание прикладных разработок отдавали если не бездарностью, то уж точно безумием. Самое паршивое было то, что Аддамс упорно не вникал в терминологию. Большинство замечаний Рендалла он попросту не понимал, делал опять все по-своему, приносил результаты торгов на бирже, где получал невероятные прибыли, и не мог объяснить, как он это делает. Точнее, объяснить-то мог, но все его рассказы казались какой-то невероятной выдумкой. Подтвержденные документально, они даже не публиковались, ибо рецензенты в большинстве случаев списывали их на невероятное везение, а не методику, или, еще хуже, на мошенничество и подделку результатов работы.

Нежно обнимая увесистый том диплома (иначе он просто развалился бы в руках и листки унес бы бешеный ветер), Гомес топтался в холле университета: ему опять придется расстроить Мортишу, хотя он уже в пятый раз обещал, что «вот сегодня Рендалл точно примет». На другом конце просторного зала скользнул низкой мохнатой тенью кузен Итт – тоже, в какой-то мере, изгой среди профессорско-преподавательского состава. Другое дело, что Итт уже завоевал популярность у «Крайслера» и «Форда», имел степень доктора (которую тщательно скрывал из скромности) и вряд ли кто-то посмел бы зашвырнуть его труд в стенку: Итт бы расстроился. А расстроенный Итт – это вам не шутки.

Гомес усмехнулся: ему бы степень… Черт бы побрал этих теоретиков… Он практик! И кто виноват, что их пустая теория мало стыкуется с тем, с тем, что на самом деле происходит на рынке? Что? Итт на одной теории заработал и статус, и состояние? Продавал свои модели автоконцернам? Нет, с этим, конечно, не поспоришь, но то Итт! Талантище! Какая жалость, что родственные связи не приветствуются в академической науке. Под руководством славного кузена Гомес сто раз бы уже защитился.

На солнце набежала крошечная тучка, первая за весь день. Тень от нее скользнула через двор кривоватой тенью. Гомес подумал, что учиться на метеоролога было бы гораздо лучше: он вполне мог бы предсказывать погоду и не таскать за собой Тиш в такие жуткие дни. Или лучше быть вот тем специалистом, которые разгоняют тучи… Гомес бы, наоборот, пригонял тучи обратно. Ему наверняка были бы благодарны разного рода фермеры или спортсмены. Да даже артисты и политики с радостью отдали бы тучи, сгустившиеся над местами их выступлений.

Балансируя, Гомес прошел по бордюру и спрыгнул возле Тиш.

– Вуаля! – деланно-радостно воскликнул он и тут же осекся.

– Гомес, ну не здесь, – улыбнулась Мортиша, останавливая его решительным жестом.

– Вот черт, сорвалось… – Гомес недовольно поджал губы.

– Ладно, что там у тебя опять с Рендаллом? – она взяла у него из рук работу, положила ее на лавку, раскрыла. – Что это? – Мортиша указала на жирную красную линию под заголовком.

– Ему не понравился заголовок, – вздохнул Гомес.

– И чем же?

– Не соответствует содержанию.

– Ну конечно! Ты же перепутал ее со второй! – воскликнула Мортиша, перелистнув листов тридцать. – Я же тебе вчера говорила…

– Я помню! Ну, я просто перепутал… – Гомес расстроено развел руками и достал сигару.

– Здесь не курят, – тихо заметила Мортиша, – с утра двоих со скандалом вытолкали за ворота.

– Жаль. Дурацкие правила. Кто вообще все это придумал?.. Может, мне в Кембридж перевестись?

Мортиша задумалась.

– Не думаю, чтобы тебя там оценили. Что еще сказал Рендалл?

– Сказал переделать и переписать на чистовик к завтрашнему полудню.

– Да уж… Хорошо, что Вещь поехал с нами…

– Извините, пожалуйста! – диалог Аддамсов прервал высокий девичий голос. Замеченная ранее Мортишей рыжая девушка нерешительно перетаптывалась возле них. – А вы же знакомые профессора Аддамса?..

– Ну, я пока еще не профессор, – разулыбался Гомес, чем заслужил укоризненный взгляд Мортиши.

– Я про Итта Аддамса, – уточнила девушка.

– Ах, про Итта, – облегченно вздохнула Мортиша, – он наш кузен. А вы его студентка?..

– Нет, но я как раз хочу попасть к нему на курс. А у него такие жесткие требования, – она едва не заплакала.

Гомес с Мортишей переглянулись.

– А что же это за требования? – поинтересовался Гомес.

– Вот, смотрите, целый список, – девушка протянула несколько скрепленных листов. – Я половину вообще не знаю, как сделать.

– «Знать наизусть труды К. Маркса»?! «Выявить особенности риска, согласно трудам Адама Смита»? «Разработать регрессионную модель зависимости урожая африканских душительниц от сезонных яйцекладок осьминогов»? О-о-о-о, последнее – мое любимое, – восторженно воскликнула Мортиша. – Хотите, покажу свои заметки на эту тему?

– Конечно, хочу! Меня, кстати, Эммой зовут, – девушка энергично потрясла руку Тиш.

Аддамсы снимали дом в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Добираться туда надо было около часа, и весь час этот Эмма, не умолкая, болтала про Итта и его требования. Как оказалось, большинство из них все-таки носили профессиональный характер, хотя попадались довольно странные и личностные. Например, он терпеть не мог студентов-любителей апельсинового мармелада. Любители джема к руководителю Итту допускались. Дать объяснение такой нелюбви не мог даже Гомес.

– А это у вас ядовитый плющ? – поинтересовалась Эмма, подходя ближе к дому.

– Да, Мортиша очень любит растения, – ответил Гомес. – У нас есть африканская душительница.

– Гомес, мисс Эмма уже знает про нее, – заметила Тиш, – собственно, ради нее она и пришла.

– Ах да, я и забыл совсем! Ну, вы занимайтесь растениями, а я пойду исправлять… Вещь же вам не нужна? Я попрошу его помочь мне.

– Иди, дорогой, иди.

Гомес, приветственно и внушительно махнув своим трудом, сбежал на чердак вносить правки.

– А кто такой Вещь? – с любопытством спросила Эмма.

– Вещь… это… Это наш любимый питомец, – объяснила Мортиша, – он очень общителен, но, увы, сегодня Гомесу он нужнее. Все-таки в три руки писать быстрее, чем в две…

– В три… – Эмма смутилась, и тут же перевела тему: – А где же душительница?

– Идемте, – Мортиша ласковым жестом пригласила девушку в дом.

– У вас невероятно мрачная атмосфера… И чертовски прохладно внутри.

– Это да… Прохладно, как в настоящем склепе. Гомес специально выбирал дом поближе к кладбищу. Знаете, здесь, в большом городе с этим почему-то проблема: вечно эти дурацкие законы не разрешают строить дома в самых лучших местах. Подозреваю, что берегут их для мэра и его родственников, – Мортиша сокрушенно покачала головой.

– Это точно, – усмехнулась Эмма. Кажется, точка зрения Мортиши показалась ей внезапной, но вполне импонирующей.

Они зашли в импровизированную оранжерею. Если дома Мортиша могла позволить себе целый зимний сад вдобавок к обычному саду, то здесь, в съемном доме, куда им пришлось поселиться на время учебы Гомеса, ей досталась лишь небольшая, но светлая комнатка с окнами на север. В пасмурные дни здесь было особенно хорошо. Пожалуй, если бы дождливая погода продержалась с неделю, кое-что из растений могло бы и зацвести.

– А вот и моя Клеопатра… – Мортиша с любовью обняла длинный стебель. – Чудо, не правда ли?

– Она восхитительна, – согласилась Эмма, протягивая руки к цветку. Клепатра настороженно пощупала усами ее ладони. Ласково поцарапала запястья и, наконец, дружелюбно потерлась о чужие руки.

– Надо же! Вы ей понравились! – восхитилась Мортиша. – Клеопатра такая, знаете ли, капризная… – цветок, не согласный с мнением о своей капризности, нервно дернулся, – ну прости, дорогая, в последнее время ты именно что капризная, – пожала плечами Мортиша.

– Я вообще люблю растения, – Эмма нежно почесала Клеопатру за листочками. – А чем вы ее кормите? Я свой бразильский кувшинчиковый Непентес только фаршем из муравьев кормлю. Он жутко его любит, хотя тот и бывает вреден.

– Это точно. Но я бы посоветовала разнообразить питание. Растения, конечно, имеют свои вкусы, но для их здоровья пища должна быть разнообразной. Недавно Клеопатра болела несварением стебля. Мне пришлось три дня подержать ее на рыбной диете. А морепродукты она ох как не любит…

– К слову, о морепродуктах. Вы говорили что-то про зависимость…

– Ах да, зависимость! Как я поняла, африканская душительница вообще редко плодоносит. И кладка осьминогов в Карибском море должна совпасть с полнолунием и дождем над Флоридой. По крайней мере, я наблюдала такое совпадение трижды.

– А по трем точкам вполне можно строить кривую… И каков эр квадрат?

– Не более 0,75.

– Весело.

– Еще как.

– А можно посмотреть на расчеты?

– Конечно-конечно… Вы даже можете взять их себе…

– А вы сами…

– Ну, мне же не нужно завоевывать доверие кузена Итта.

– Вещь, у меня совсем рука отваливается, – Гомес старательно разминал пальцы. – Где тиски?

Вещь неопределенно махнул.

– Ах да, оставили дома… Может, попросить дядю Фестера или Маман переслать?

Вещь обессилено свесился с края коробки.

– Ну да, не отдадут.

Гомес пару раз энергично ударил ребром ладони по столу.

– Знаешь, Вещь, а когда-то Офелия пыталась научить меня разбивать стол ладонью… Конечно, это еще до свадьбы с Мортишей было… Может, попробовать? Наверняка поставит мозги на место… Точно! Мозги! – Гомес радостно вскочил и со всего маху ударился головой об стол. Почесывая шишку, грустно заметил: – Нет, не помогло. Ни стол не разбил, ни мозги не заставил шевелиться.

Вещь в досаде развел пальцами.

– Слышите? Стучит, – Эмма, схватив Мортишу за локоть, подняла голову к потолку. Клеопатра выскользнула и уползла подальше в заросли.

– Ах, не обращайте внимания. Мы забыли дома абсолютно все тиски, а Гомес сказал, что оставил их Фестеру… Теперь он, как может, пытается заставить свою голову работать… Да и писанина эта... От ручек все руки в синяках.

– Какой ужас. А кто у него руководитель?

– Рендалл.

– Это хорошо, – авторитетно заявила Эмма. – Все соки выжмет, но бакалавра из него сделает.

– Да уж скорее бы… И успеть бы написать эту работу… А еще экзамен…

– Экзамен – не проблема, – усмехнулась Эмма. Она вытащила из кармана крошечное радио и наушники. – Я бы могла помочь. В благодарность за труд о душительнице.

– Да вы что! Чтобы Адамс списывал! Никогда!

– Ну, как хотите. – Эмма пожала плечами, пряча аппаратуру.

– А вы сами всегда так сдаете?

– Нет, я всегда учу в последнюю ночь. Я же порядочный студент.

– Вот и Гомес так собирался сделать. Хотя обычно совсем не готовится. Предпочитает импровизировать.

– И как?

– Отлично просто. Выше C не получал.

– Отличная оценка, – расхохоталась Эмма.

Мортиша улыбнулась. Почему-то этот смех вызвал воспоминания об уличной жаре, что тут же отозвалось где-то в затылке. Впрочем, возможно это был не он, а окно, которое, распахнувшись, впустило в комнату удушливый воздух. Тиш бросилась закрывать, по пути едва не споткнувшись о корень дерева, которое ни она, ни Гомес, ни кузен Итт никак не могли идентифицировать.

– А окна плотнее закрыть нельзя? Может, забить их? – предложила Эмма.

– Вполне можно, но окна… Они же такие свободолюбивые, как можно их забивать…

– Тем лучше им будет, когда вы откроете их зимой.

Хлопнула входная дверь.

– Это Итт, – радостно сообщила Мортиша.

– Точно? – Эмма отчего-то испугалась.

– Расскажите ему о наблюдениях за душительницей. Не забудьте про эр квадрат.

Итт был недоволен. Теоретики с его факультета сегодня явно зарвались, обсуждая его работу. То им факторы слишком детально расписаны, то эти факторы не влияют на…

– Вот скажите, как вкусы потребителей могут не влиять на производство алюминия? – вещал он за столом. – Я вам точно говорю: каждое машиностроительное предприятие отправляет покупать алюминий человека с безусловным вкусом. Я проверял. Я опросил двадцать пять закупщиков алюминия. И все, как один, отличались превосходным вкусом. Ни один из них не купил бы алюминий, если бы логотип производителя был уродлив, – Итт трещал без умолку, Аддамсы едва разбирали его слова, а еще не очень привычная к его говору Эмма в какой-то момент и вовсе перестала пытаться вникнуть в его речи, лишь периодически кивала и соглашалась, ища паузу и повод, чтобы вставить свои вывод о душительницах.

– Вы как считаете, цвет шнурков менеджера влияет на выбор зонтика? – обратился Итт к Эмме.

– Безусловно. Если цвет не соответствует предпочтениям покупателя, то зонтик он покупать никак не будет.

– Я вам больше скажу: продавцы зонтиков, все, поголовно, должны носить желтые шнурки! Или черные. Другие цвета шнурков отвлекают покупателя от выбора зонтика, и он берет первый попавшийся, который, как известно, весьма дешевле того, который он мог бы приобрести, не отвлекись на шнурки продавца.

Эмма только кивнула. В ее взгляде читался непередаваемый восторг и преклонение перед Иттом. Мортиша и Гомес лишь тайком улыбались и переглядывались. Пожалуй, лишь увлеченность Итта карьерными переживаниями не давала ему обратить внимание на грустные глаза Эммы. Обводка вокруг них слегка потекла, отчего ее лицо приняло еще более грустный вид, а бледность стала еще более аристократичной.

– Я вообще считаю, что Портеру пора на покой! – Итт сурово стукнул кулаком по столу, отчего бокал возле него радостно треснул. Он посмотрел на него, толкнул слегка и промолвил: – к неудаче оппонентов.

Эмма улыбнулась, поднимая бокал.

– Портер давно себя изжил, – подтвердила она. – За его неудачу!

Компания, не чокаясь, выпила.

Мортиша легонько толкнула Гомеса. Тот лишь приподнял брови, никак не реагируя на намек.

– Мон шер, – шепнула она ему и потянула из-за стола.

Гомес, который только принялся за бутерброд с икрой саламандры, отложил его на тарелку, а сам приник губами к руке Тиш.

– Т-с-с! Идем, – незамеченные увлеченными Эммой и Иттом, они выскользнули на улицу.

– Невероятно! Уж полночь близится, а все еще стоит такая жара! – ахнула Мортиша, чуть отстраняясь от Гомеса. – У меня с утра нормальное давление, – пожаловалась она.

– Что ты! А кофе пила? Или…

– Я все пила… Оно скачет вверх-вниз, а потом возвращается в норму. Зря я, видимо, купила этот аппарат: старое бабушкино измерение кольцом всегда давало повышенный результат.

– Так давай я тебе сейчас прямо и померяю!

– Ты лучше скажи, много ли тебе еще писать?

– Ах, ну откуда мне знать… Ты об этом лучше у Вещи спроси – он точно знает.

– Милый, может, мы ему поможем?

– В общем-то, он уже сам помогает… мне…

– Ну да, как-то нелогично: помогать помогающему… И все-таки стоит сделать часть тебе самому. Или ты сделал?

– Я поменял заголовки. Написал их красивым почерком на новых листах.

– А остальное?

– Остальное пишет Вещь: там уже все равно, какой почерк.

– Может, тогда и я попишу?..

– Тиш, cara mia, зачем тебе еще и этим заниматься? В конце концов, такая душная ночь… – Гомес поцеловал сгиб ее локтя.

– Ужасная ночь. Точно! Мы с Вещью пойдем править твою работу в подвал! – и она, вырвав руку из цепких пальцев Гомеса, скользнула в дом.

Внизу, на диване, быстро переговариваясь, расположились Итт и Эмма.

– Мне почему-то кажется, что она вряд ли станет его ученицей… – с сомнением заметила Мортиша, спускаясь в подвал. Вещь уже сидел там, перестукивая пальцами по стопке чистой бумаги.

– Да? А кем же она ему станет? – поинтересовался Гомес.

– Подозреваю, что любовницей… Женой вряд ли, – рассуждала Тиш, – уж слишком она молоденькая и рыжая.

– Ну и что? Думаешь, рыжих Аддамсов не бывает?

– Отчего же? Просто рыжие Аддамсы – такая большая редкость.

– Ну, уже тринадцать поколений рыжих не было, не считая самого Итта.

– Гомес! Как ты можешь! Итт – блондин! – возмутилась Мортиша.

– Да? Я никогда не различал названия цветов.

Мортиша укоризненно посмотрела на него. Под ее взглядом он как-то странно раздвоился, поплыл и снова собрался в единого Гомеса Аддамса.

– Что-то жара сегодня невероятная, мне от нее никогда еще так плохо не было, – заметила она, опускаясь на стул.

– Вот я и говорю, не стоит перетруждаться, – Гомес наклонился к ней, целуя прядь волос.

– Наверху безумно жарко, – Тиш отстранилась. – Давай поправим сначала твою работу… Мы с Вешью будем править, а ты готовься к экзамену.

– Но…

Вещь и Тиш одновременно указали ему на стул с гвоздями возле стола с учебниками.

– Ну, хорошо, – Гомес плюхнулся на стул и открыл первый попавшийся том. – Тиш, а что такое логистика?

– Логистика? – Мортиша удивленно подняла глаза от бумаги. – Это… наука такая… Ты разве не изучал ее?

– Видишь ли, когда были лекции по логистике, я ходил смотреть, как взрывают старые снаряды… И как раз тогда мне удалось заполучить парочку. Я вполне мог бы показать тебе, как ярко вспыхивают взрывы и…

– Позже, Гомес, позже, – и она вновь уткнулась в писанину.

Часы пробили пять утра, когда Итт медленно спустился в подвал. Мортиша в этот момент дописывала сотую страницу, а Вещь – стопятидесятую. Гомес придремывал, периодически вскидываясь и пытаясь вникнуть в строки очередного учебника. За ночь он одолел уже пять штук, не считая тех, которые хотя бы иногда открывал в течение года.

– Вы еще не в курсе? – осведомился Итт.

– О чем? – Мортиша устало посмотрела на довольную пушистую фигурку кузена.

– Я женюсь.

– Я так и думал! – радостно подскочил Гомес. – А на ком?

– На Эмме, конечно.

– Но, кузен Итт, – Тиш робко попыталась прервать его восторг, – насколько я знаю, Эмма не собирается замуж… Она очень хочет построить карьеру в научной сфере…

– Это замечательно. Я возьму ее на свой курс.

– Подожди. Ведь руководство не приветствует родственные связи.

– Я договорюсь с руководством. И потом, я могу сначала взять ее на курс, а потом, после его окончания, на ней жениться.

– А она сама согласна?

– Безусловно. Итту Адамсу еще никто не отказывал. – И кузен Итт побежал наверх, делать предложение курса и сердца Эмме.

Мортиша и Гомес переглянулись. Вещь трагично выронил ручку и свалился в коробку, не забыв, однако хлопнуть крышкой.

– У нас еще шесть часов… чуть меньше, – уточнил Мортиша, – бери ручку Вещи и будем заканчивать. Смотри: вот здесь, – она протянула ему несколько листов с правками, – поправишь цифры и сделаешь новые таблицы, – а вот здесь, – она вытащила стопку листов из середины, – просто перепишешь с учетом замечаний.

– Cara mia, тут же совершенно не те цифры… У меня на бирже были совсем другие котировки… И этот отрывок был в первой главе, а не в третьей…

– Это не важно, – Тиш отрицательно покачала головой, – твои цифры – это твой метод, его нужно запатентовать. А Рендаллу… Рендаллу мы дадим то, о чем он мечтает. И ты будешь бакалавром экономики.

Гомес, опечаленный непризнанностью своего труда и обрадованный его эффективностью, сел переписывать, но тут же опять нахмурился.

– А глава?..

– Там же теория. А тут у тебя – предложения по результатам. Их явно в третью.

Позевывая, Гомес шел к дверями университета. За Гомесом семенил Итт вместе с Эммой: оформлять документы. Тиш, держа коробку с Вещью, грустила на скамейке. На этот раз удалось урвать местечко за зданием, в сумрачной тени.

– Вообще-то мне как-то даже лучше после бессонной ночи, – заметила Тиш, чуть приподнимая крышку. Вещь высунулся. Синяки вокруг ногтей свидетельствовали о том, что вынужденная бессонница не прошла для него даром. Он обессилено прилег на край коробки.

– Как думаешь, Рендалл примет? Уж очень надоело переписывать. Хоть бы кто изобрел машину, которая бы сама печатала. Вот почти как печатная машинка. Только на печатной машинке все равно приходится все заново набирать.

Вещь спрятался в коробку и снова вынырнул, держа лист с мелкими буковками. Он аккуратно отклеил одну и прилепил на край.

– Отличная задумка, Вещь, только в работе Гомеса это явно не поможет, – Мортиша ласково погладила усталую Вещь. – Я бы предложила держать тексты как будто в голове… Знаешь, в памяти… – она задумчиво пересчитала кирпичики кладки здания над скамейкой. – Вот тут 15 камней. Я это запомнила, а дальше могу делать с ними, что хочу. В голове, в смысле. Так и тексты, и все работы, и все нужно держать в памяти… Только такой памяти, которая сможет потом быстро-быстро все это печатать. Как газеты. Эдаким большим станком.

Вещь согласно махнул кистью.

– Знаешь, все-таки жара и сюда добралась, – Тиш потерла усталые глаза, – что-то головная боль определенно желает мне сегодня доставить максимум удовольствия. Да еще эта тошнота…

Вещь беспокойно потянулся к ее лбу.

– Ерунда. Я думаю, мне перерабатывать даже полезно. От этого такие… приятные… ощущения… – она закрыла глаз и откинулась на холодную стену дома. Камень ласково впился в лопатки, охладив разгоряченное тело.

Вещь, который тоже перетрудился, развалился рядом, свешиваясь из коробки.

Их потревожил и заставил подскочить на месте дикий вопль. Двое студентов – яркая блондинка в розовом платьице и мускулистый юноша в белой рубашке – кричали, что нашли труп.

Мортиша приоткрыла глаза. Вопли сначала замолкли, а затем разразились с новой силой. Вещь успел спрятаться, однако среди высказываний о трупе проскальзывали и фразы об отрубленной руке.

– Ну да, он отрубленный, – возмущенно сказала Мортиша, – а что вы хотите от руки вора и висельника?

Вещь выпрыгнул из коробки и легонько хлопнул ее по коленке: он не любил, когда вспоминали его прошлое. Вопли усилились, но в этот раз быстро удалились.

– Я уже говорила, что здесь ужасно воспитывают молодежь? – жалобно спросила Мортиша. – И куда же пропал Гомес?..

Она встала, медленно прошла до клумбы. Сорвала пару цветков.

– Вещь, надо же. Я всегда ненавидела эти жалкие, хлипкие соцветия, а теперь я их почти люблю… – Она сунула один цветочек в волосы, а второй – в рот. – Ну да, зря не любила. Они даже вкусные.

Вещь подозрительно наставил на Мортишу все пальцы.

– Видимо, переработка – все же не мое… – она вздохнула, пошевелила кончиком туфельки камушек. – Ну где же Гомес?..

Вещь спрятался в коробку. Пора было сходить в разведку.

…Ящик стола Рендалла выдвинулся. Из него показался Вещь. Он аккуратно провел пальцами по краю, поводил по сторонам, наблюдая за реакцией. Ее не воспоследовало. Вещь выбрался на край стола. В дальнем углу Рендалл – джентльменского вида профессор, с усиками и в очках – читал работу Гомеса. Вещь сразу узнал эту потертую черную папку: он сам утром вкладывал туда последние листки. Сам Гомес перетаптывался с ноги на ногу рядом, вздыхал и всячески демонстрировал скуку.

– А тут у вас что? Это откуда? – спросил Рендалл, тыкая пальцем в таблицу.

– Так это константа, – ответил Гомес.

– Ишь ты. И не знал о такой.

– Так в справочнике Выгодского есть.

– Выгодского? А это откуда взялось?

– Не поверите: из СССР.

– Какой вы, однако, хитрец, – тонко улыбнулся Рендалл, – используете наработки наших врагов.

– Да, кое в чем они нас даже превзошли. Особенно в математике.

– Но не вздумайте говорить это в нашем университете публично: руководству не понравится. Константа и константа. Не вздумайте обозвать ее… констанцией. А то я вас знаю! – Рендалл залился неприятным довольным смехом.

Гомес широко улыбнулся:

– Я могу сшивать?

– Сшивайте!

Вещь нырнул обратно в стол.

Паника во дворе университета как-то ускользнула от внимания Гомеса. Он радостно почти бежал в тенек, к любимой жене, как и прежде, обнимая свой диплом.

– Тиш! Тиш! Тиш?

Тенек был окружен толпой чрезмерно недружелюбных студентов. Среди них то и дело слышались тихие переговоры и перешептывания. Гомес различил «Ведьма, как пить дать» и «На отрубленных конечностях ворожит – точно на неудачу к экзаменам».

– На какую неудачу? – пробормотал Гомес, протискиваясь мимо чужих спин.

В центре толпы стояла растерянная Тиш с коробкой в руках. Она периодически постукивала по ней, вызывая Вещь. Внезапно крышка резко открылась, выпуская его наружу. Не обращая внимания на окружающих, он принялся выстукивать азбукой Морзе новость про Гомеса.

– Тиш, а я… – Гомес слегка растерялся, но тут же вернулся в привычное бодрое настроение, – а я все сдал! Я могу сшивать!

На лице Тиш отразилась невероятная радость.

– Что? Все сдал? – выкрикнул кто-то, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Ну да, диплом вот, виза Рендалла вот… Он еще и экзамен по логистике обещал автоматом! – Гомес гордо показывал желающим подписанный талмуд.

– Ну ты даешь, чувак! – кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.

– Сдать Рендаллу – это надо уметь!

– Да ты молодец!

– Ну да, так, выходит, это на удачу ворожба?

– Ой, ну молодец, подруга! – на сей раз благожелательность толпы обратилась к Тиш.

– А мне, мне можешь колдануть?!

– Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Гомес решительно встал между толпой и Мортишей, – моя жена никому не будет колдовать.

– Гомес, ну постой… По-моему, это сделать очень просто, – она приоткрыла крышку коробки, куда успел спрятаться обнаруживший угрозу Вещь. – Выходи, радость моя, дай я тебя поглажу!

«Радость» выглянула. Тиш провела по его пальцам, словно лаская зверушку. Студенты в восторге притихли, боясь спугнуть удачу.

Минут через пять Гомес, чертовски недовольный сложившейся ситуацией, просто выбрался из толпы и побежал за Иттом. При приближении профессора Аддамса студенты разбежались, словно их и рядом не было.

– Спасибо, Итт. С меня – подарок к свадьбе, даже уже два… Кстати, когда свадьба?

– Никогда, – Итт раздосадовано отвернулся, – я решил, что жениться на своей студентке – неправильно.

– Вот это да! – Тиш печально склонилась к Итту. – А Эмма в курсе?

– Конечно, в курсе. Она сама об этом сказала. Вот закончит курс – тогда посмотрим, – Итт хитровато поправил очки и засеменил в корпус.

Нынешний вечер выдался удивительно прохладным и грозовым. Над крышей вспыхивали молнии, проливной дождь заливал старый дом. Мортиша и Гомес стояли в обнимку на балкончике, довольно щурясь на всполохи.

– Гомес, у меня ощущение, как будто эта работа – наш первый ребенок… А защита – это как крещение.

– Ты знаешь, очень похоже, – усмехнулся, подумав, Гомес. – И имя у него романтичное такое: Диплом Бакалавра.

– А еще… – Мортиша помедлила, – месяцев через семь у нас будет второй. Только уже настоящий, а не бумажный.

Гомес затянулся сигарой. Молния выхватила из темноты восторженный блеск его глаз.

– Cara mia…


End file.
